Sunday Morning
by iheartShules
Summary: After all the miscues and false starts that she and John had over the course of the last year it culminated in a night that would never leave her the same again. And she hoped that he felt the same too. ::CAREESE FLUFF:: Rated T.


_**AN: Hi guys, I decided to re-post this after I deleted it because I'm in a mood today so everything is bothering me. So I apologize for deleting it on you guys the first time. Hope it's better than I feel it is. But it is pointless fluff so there is that.  
**_

 _ **I'd say it takes place post 3x9 so AU since our girl is alive.  
**_

 _ **Elaine, XOXOX because you are awesome :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. John and Joss are just my baes!  
**_

* * *

It was morning. That much Joss knew without needing to open her eyes. She wasn't ready to yet, not when she was content to just feel. Feel the way the sun was caressing her bare skin. Feel the comforter wrapped around her hips as she lied on her stomach, her right arm splayed on the rising and falling chest beside her. Feel the way John's skin felt under her fingertips. Feel the gentle shiver his body involuntarily made as she scraped her nails across his abdomen. Nope, she wasn't ready just yet to greet a new morning after the wonderful night she just had.

Joss lied, still basking in the morning-after glory of the best night of her life. Last night had been heaven on Earth. As ridiculously cliché and corny as it sounded it rang true; last night had been truly worth the wait. After all the miscues and false starts that she and John had over the course of the last year it culminated in a night that would never leave her the same again. And she hoped that he felt the same too.

She opened her eyes, she had to confirm to herself that last night had been real and not fantasy. Joss smiled as her soft gaze took in the man lying in her bed, hogging much of it, and looked so peaceful. John looked so un-John like at the moment. His face was soft and unguarded, vulnerable under her stare. She knew under the stoic veneer beat the heart of a man who loved so fully and so tenderly, which she experienced last night. He had held her so tightly, made her feel so cherished and sexy; Joss refused to feel embarrassed that she had cried as she came. Something happened last night; something spiritual. She felt…complete as he entered her. It was mystifying yet incredible.

Almost as if he knew she was watching him his eyes opened. She couldn't help but let her smile fill her entire face as his sleepy eyes rested on hers, and she silently slipped on top of him. "Good morning, John," she purred pressing a soft open mouth kiss to his chest.

"Good morning," he rasped, with his voice still rough from sleep.

She sighed as she leaned over him and brushed her lips against his, loving how soft and warm they were. Joss sighed into his mouth as her nipples brushed his chest causing them to harden. They were tender from his loving. He muttered something against her lips as his one hand cupped her bare ass while the other treaded through her hair. Joss moaned into the kiss as John's cock that was trapped between their bodies was growing harder with each passing second.

She pulled back after a moment. "Did last night really happen?" she asked as she let her hand glide over his stubble roughened cheek. She loved the soft burn it created.

"I think so but maybe we should do it again to make sure," he said as he sounded more awake, making her giggle. John smiled at the sound.

Joss touched his chin. "What's this I see?—a smile," she purred and watched as the smile remained on his face but he dropped his gaze. "I like it when you smile," she added. John was a unique blend of boldness and shyness. She rarely ever got to see him smile, especially a smile like this one: genuine, unguarded, and carefree.

He didn't answer but allowed his hand that was in her hair to drift down and run across her cheek, and she caught the tip of his thumb in between her teeth, softly nipping him to earn his gaze. It worked and she saw the natural ocean blue eyes were dark and mesmerizing. They were sucking her in and she felt her heart begin to race. All she'd have to do was move a little and he would be inside her. She was more than ready to have him fill her again.

"What are we doing, Joss?" he asked gently, now serious.

She leaned her head back and stared down at him. "Isn't that my line?" she wondered. He looked so serious. She wanted to draw that smile back out.

"Joss…."

"Honestly?—I don't know what we are. It's that question I've been asking since as long as I've known you. There has been something between us from the beginning. It was undeniable," she admitted.

He was quiet for a few moments. "I know. But if you want me to go then I will."

"What if I don't want you to go?"

John's smile reemerged a little and she snuggled on him further, nearly moaning at the rubbing of his skin against hers was turning her on. "Then I'll stay," he whispered.

"Then stay."

He lifted his head off her pillow and kissed her. She moaned sharply, his hands coming together to hold her cheeks gently as he kissed her. His tongue was at the seam of her lips seeking entrance which she was only happy to grant him. She shivered in his arms as his tongue slid against hers.

Joss leaned back. "Hold this thought," she whimpered as he pressed feather-light kisses against her cheek, jaw, and neck.

"Why?" he mumbled against her neck. "I want to make love to you again. Remember, we need to make sure this is real," he purred huskily.

"Oh, we will be definitely but I think we need some food first."

John leaned his head back to stare up at her. "Food too?" he murmured and narrowed his eyes on her. "You wouldn't be trying to seduce me again, Detective?"

She feigned indignation. "What is this 'again' business?" she questioned. "Last night was all you baby."

"You kissed me," he pointed out.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Only after you looked ready to devour me; you looked like Shaw around steakhouses. How could I resist one tiny kiss?—you were the one that hauled me off to my bedroom and had your way with me. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, I enjoyed being ravished by you," she teased coyly.

He groaned. "Don't bring Shaw up. If you say her name; she'll appear." he muttered.

Joss snorted. "Like Beetlejuice…."

"Who?"

Joss's jaw dropped open. "Oh dear god, please do not tell me you have never seen Beetlejuice! I swear that might be a deal breaker!" she retorted. The little twitch of his lips gave him away. She playfully swatted him. "Don't scare me like that, John, I almost thought you seriously lived under a rock for a moment there! But I'm hungry and you have to be too."

"Starving," he agreed. 'Oh, you mean for food," he said, smirking with a distinctly male look residing in his eyes.

Joss kissed him warmly and firmly before slipping from under her covers. "Stay put. I'll get some food for us. I want you energized." she said with a wiggle of brows, earning a laugh from him as she immediately grabbed his dress shirt and tugged it on her naked form.

"I'll come down and help." he offered as he moved to get out of bed.

"No, stay, I like the idea of you lying up here in my bed waiting for me," she admitted. She looked down to do the buttons to keep the shirt on. She left the top two and the bottom two undone before looking up at him.

He stared at her. "You're so damn beautiful," he whispered. "I don't know if I can just lie here waiting for you Joss."

Her eyes immediately slid south. Joss groaned as she saw how rigid and hard John was for her. "Cover up or food is going to be the last thing I want!" she begged.

"It is for me," he agreed suggestively.

"Food first, we need food." she reiterated because she was seriously forgetting for a moment why her stomach was rumbling.

"Better get back quickly Joss or I might start without you." he purred softly. Joss curled her hands into fists as she saw his hand slowly inching to his groin.

"Oh now that's just not fair!" she complained gently as she reached over and flung the comforter over him. "Stay put and just don't move! I'll have bacon and eggs with some coffee done in minutes."

He touched his lips with his index finger and she smiled only too happy to oblige and give him a kiss. She bent down and went in for a quick teasing kiss but he took to another level. Joss felt like she forgot her name for a moment.

He pulled back. "Hurry…."

Joss breathed heavily. "I'll be back quickly," she promised and raced out of the room before she jumped him. She hurried down the stairs to go start some coffee and make a couple pieces of bacon and some eggs. Surely that would be enough to get them by until they could manage to get out of bed long enough to actually eat.

She stepped onto the landing but grimaced as there was a knock at the door before looking down at herself dressed in John's dress shirt. Joss debated on ignoring it but the knocking was incessant. Okay, she would tell whoever was here to go the hell away, and get on with why she was down here. Joss fixed her hair, and rubbed her face, before pulling on the oversized dress shirt tightly around her as she headed for the door. Joss pulled the door open a little.

"Shaw!" she said unable to hide her surprise. "W-what are you doing here?" she wondered aloud.

"Hey, Carter,"

Joss stared at the little brunette too surprised at the home visit to say or do anything for several moments until it was John's voice from the top of the stairs asking: "Who's there?" that jarred her back. Joss nearly turned around to see if he was naked. Was it rude to slam the door in Shaw's face?

"Beetlejuice," she called out randomly.

Shaw narrowed her eyes. "If you're asking me if I want to watch Beetlejuice then the answer is: hell yes, but only if you are cooking breakfast too. I'm hungry which is why I'm here. You want to go get food?" Shaw demanded.

"Uh, well, I would like to but I'm not ready."

"I'll wait."

Joss frowned. Seriously, today of all days this woman had to show up for breakfast. All she wanted to do was make some bacon and coffee, then head back upstairs and get back in bed with John.

"I don't feel good." she lied.

Shaw eyed her. "What's wrong?"

"Just the chills," Joss muttered.

"I was going to be a doctor so I could…"

"No, I'll be okay. Just need a little R&R. But thanks for the invite, definitely some other time," Joss said as she went to close the door and grimaced as John's phone, which was left in her living room, rang. Shaw's eyes immediately narrowed. "Okay, bye Shaw!" Joss said quickly and slammed the door shut in her friend's face and locked it up.

Joss turned around and leaned against the door and saw John at the top of the stairs in just his dress pants. "I thought you were going to stay in my bed…naked!" she accused.

"I was until I heard someone knocking at your front door and then realized who it was. Do you really think Shaw is just going to leave?" he asked as he took the steps slowly.

Joss didn't really think so. "No. Why can't we just say her name three times and she'd disappear?" she wondered petulantly.

John's phone rang again. He headed over to it and sighed. The first missed call was Lionel. But the incoming call was Shaw. He looked at Joss. "It's Shaw."

"Answer it, just don't tell her you're here or we'll never hear the end of it," she instructed.

He nodded as he answered it. "Hey Shaw,"

"Hey, Reese, you want to get breakfast?" she asked.

"I already had some, but maybe some other time."

Shaw was quiet for all of two seconds before blurting out; "Carter is doing some guy."

John nearly dropped the phone. "Uh, what?" he asked.

"Carter. She's doing some guy. I went by her place to see if she wanted to get some breakfast but she declined, claiming she wasn't feeling good. But she looked well fucked. Besides she has a hickey on her neck and was wearing his shirt."

John's eyes widened as he whirled around and eyed Joss's neck. He winced and knew she was going to be ticked once she learned he left a hickey.

"Shaw, I don't really want to talk about Carter's sex life." he replied dryly.

"Yea, why talk about it when you can just do her." Shaw commented sounding like she was trying hard to not laugh at his expense. "Do you really think I was born yesterday?—your car is parked out in front of her place. She's wearing your shirt, she's got a hickey on her neck, and I heard your phone ring. So how long have you two been boning each other?"

"Shaw…"

"Seriously, has it been since I asked if you two were a thing? I mean if it has that means I called it then and there!" Shaw exclaimed sounding too righteous for him to give her a straight answer.

"I'm not answering that. But will you do me a favor?"

"Need some pointers, eh?"

"No, I don't need pointers, Shaw. I need you to keep this quiet. We don't want everyone to know just yet," he requested, hating to ask her. He was still trying to acquaint himself with the fact that it even happened. He had loved Joss for so long that he wasn't even sure this was real. And he selfishly wanted it to be just them for at least a little while.

Shaw was quiet for a moment. "You want me to keep a secret from Finch, Fusco, and Root?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, fine, I'll keep your secret but only if you agree to buy me a steak dinner once every week…and buy my coffee until you tell everyone."

"You're blackmailing me?" John demanded.

"No. I'm blackmailing both of you because I'll text Carter my terms later."

"Shaw, Shaw, Shaw…" he said three times in quick succession and waited. Joss snorted with laughter as she wrapped her arms around his midsection from behind.

"What the hell are you doing, Reese?" Shaw demanded.

John closed his eyes. "Just trying something," he muttered.

* * *

AN: If you hadn't figured out Beetlejuice is one of my favorite movies. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
